


Born to Die

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jalice, Jalice Week, JaliceWeek20, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, alice is the vampire, jasper is the human, vampires actually have fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Two souls never meet by simple accident.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Born to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Jalice Week 2020 has begun! Day one content here, y'all: human/vampire for your enjoyment ♡

**October 1st, 1948. Houston, Texas. **

There wasn't a single thing that could frighten the horse trainer Jasper Whitlock. Ever since the cowboy had served during World War II and testified the most monstrous events, he had returned to become a man of peace. It wasn't so much that life itself was tranquil. Between work and his hobbies, there was not much room left for the quietness he once lived before the war. Of course, these were other times. He was a young boy then. Now, an adult restarting his trail to find direction, the concerns that meddled Jasper were entirely changed.

Making rent was one of them. His family was all gone, and their land had been sold during the war while Jasper was battling overseas. There wasn't anything left behind when he returned. The cities' walls were still there, unlike what he'd seen in Europe, but the families and the hopes were all fragmented.

He was one of the fortunate ones to find a job at a local bar. Jasper hadn't worked the intelligence, so there were no big high-end jobs left for him. He hadn't also lost a limb or returned in a coffin, so he couldn't mourn either. He was home, in good old Texas, and he was safe. Things would befall into place.

Jasper remembered his late mother telling him not to be stupid and come back alive to see her. But she hadn't been alive to see one of her children return.

Maria, a young woman whose father owned the same pub that Jasper worked, had told him his mother passed just six months before. When the news that the youngest Whitlock, his brother, had been found lost in battle, she didn't resist. To say Jasper was devasted was an understatement. But the woman had left him an endearing letter.

_My heart is half-empty, and I cannot bear to find if you will make or if I am to lose yet another son. Forgive me, my darling boy, but your mother's heart aches to rest. If you do return, know that your ma loves you with all her heart. Marry that Maria lady, she'll give you a good life like your father gave me. I'll be watching over you, my boy._

Jasper would have done what his mother asked of him had she been alive. But he'd been to war, followed orders, he had returned home to a life of his own, and he was tired of doing what others demanded of him. Jasper assumed his mother had given word of her recommendations to Maria as the woman always gazed him differently—and the job that came far too quickly.

She was undoubtedly a fair candidate. Maria was a short woman, long black hair, incredibly wise, but Jasper didn't love her.

Overseas, Jasper had watched for days on end soldiers writing back home to their sweethearts, and he couldn't count how many hadn't made back to them. Jasper returned to no one and obstinately decided if it was the case he settled down with someone, it would be out of love.

Three years later and the idea didn't seem the least bit absurd; call him a romantic.

Rosalie Hale, his cousin, would say it was sheer idiocy. The blonde, who was one of the most remarkable women in the entire state of Texas, would often tell her cousin how the man would never really engage anyone worth his while if he didn't get out more. Jasper wasn't a timid man. He just kept to himself. He could relish observing more than engaging. According to Rose, that wouldn't lead him nowhere.

But in her latest letter, the woman had urged to meet up with Jasper, for she desired to introduce her husband. Jasper was thrilled with the news. Rosalie hadn't been in Houston for over a year when she moved with the same man—then her fiance. He had been traveling to the West coast when all went down, so Jasper hadn't got to meet him. But Rosalie regularly sent him letters, for she wanted them to meet when they passed through town.

They had settled to meet at the bar Jasper served on the following day. He'd taken the night off so he could be with them. He'd grown up with Rosalie, and the woman had always been like a young sister to him. Rosalie wasn't ever easy, so meeting the man that robbed her heart was something Jasper was looking forward to.

Tonight though, he had been working the bar. Serving beers and bourbon shots, cleaning up after some of their regular drunks. It was late already, nearly closing time.

The shortest woman Jasper had even seen stormed through the swinging doors. Her eyes were intense of a wild beast, searching the place of what seemed to be a poor unfortunate lost soul—or a victim. Jasper had heard the tails of what October brought up to Earth. Halloween spirits were all child's play to him. He'd seen real hell on Earth during the war.

With short hair that pointed in all directions, the petit woman seemed the most angelic being he'd ever seen. Although the eyes, so stabbing, put all men in the saloon up on their spines—even the drunkest ones, she was the most gorgeous thing Jasper had ever laid his eyes on.

And she was walking up to him with what seemed to be the fiercest hunger.

"May I get you anything, ma'am?" He met her feral gaze and Jasper could swear he saw a flash of extra-long teeth when she briefly smirked at him.

He must really be tired. Or letting those haunting anecdotes get to him.

"Would you be so kind as to point out to your nearest inn?" The melody that was her voice made Jasper's heart leap. He nodded hastily.

"Ya follow down the street, left when you leave and then it's the third to your right, ma'am." He deliberated for a moment that it was late for a woman to be out alone so late and added. "If you would like, ma'am, one of the boys here can escort you down, so you're not walking on your own." With the corner of his eyes, he tried to find Seth.

The boy was far too young to be at the bar, but he often stood there late to take his father home—the man also worked at the establishment, he was just known for sometimes wanting a drink or two after work. Seth's religious mom censured it, so he had the task of bringing the father home. He was a good kid, one he could trust to accompany the lady to the inn.

Jasper was about to call out for him when the dame hindered.

"No need, thank you, sir."

As agile as she had waltzed in there, she was gone. Jasper only apprehended then that he hadn't even caught her name.

_"It's him." The delicate voice whispered in the shadows._

_"You saw_ my cousin _, Alice? How is it plausible?" The second woman hiding between the darkness mumbled._

_"It has always been him, Rosalie," Alice countered._

_"You must act now then." The man among them declared as the three figures watched the movement on the bar start to slow down._

_"Patience, Emmett. I acted when it was time with Rosalie. This won't be any different."_

Jasper closed the bar with a strange feeling that he was being observed. He hadn't mentioned to the Clearwaters, as Seth waved him goodbye. After they were gone, and he was left alone rubbing the counter, he thought maybe he should have.

There was no haste when it came to closing down. He'd roam to an empty home to cook himself something quick before he rolled on his lonely sheets. So, there was no rush on placing the chairs up on the tables, brooming the floors, and wiping the cups he'd washed earlier.

It was way past two when Jasper did the same path home, observing the town now so motionless with the few lights it had on. He didn't live too far out, still in the urban perimeter, but he didn't make it home that night.

The shadow made him halt, looking around.

It was customary that people carried guns, but since the war Jasper worried about small things triggering his better judgment, so he never had one on him. Now, he wished he had it.

"Hello?" He called out, turning to the other side, where another shadow seemed to fly by him. "I ain't here for no hoaxes. What you want?"

When he turned again on his boots, the woman from before stood there right in front of him. He recoiled, her sight startling him. It was the scariest display, yet he felt the most satisfying sentiment with her before him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She told him, although Jasper had no idea just _how long_ she meant, the fierceness of her words was evident.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." He said nervously, almost as instinctively.

She eyed him and Jasper felt the most coerced to come closer. Although his better judgment told him to stay put, he didn't listen to it.

"I didn't catch your name." He told her instantly, apprehensive she'd escape again.

"I'm Alice."

"Alice," Jasper repeated her name, and this time, when she beamed, he saw the prominent fangs that popped out on her red-painted lips. His heart shot fast, but he wasn't sure if he was scared or just curiously attracted to her.

"Don't be scared, Jasper." He should have been surprised when she said his name, but he wasn't. The way it shot his heart was because of how thrilled it made him.

"I'm not."

"Good." She was standing so close now, an inch from his face. "Our souls were always meant to cross paths." Jasper had certainty there that she was right. He had no clue as to why or how, but she was most certainly correct.

This was no misfortune that their routes had traversed.

The pain that followed was excruciating, and he knew deep down that it was pointless to fight the fangs stabbing sharp through his skin. Yet, he felt as if he was precisely where he was deemed to be. If this was dying, Jasper was born to die in her arms.

But when it all ceased and he opened his eyes again, Alice was still there.

Looking into her red iris, he knew that eternity would never be empty.


End file.
